olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Academy Roleplay Wiki:Warnings and Blocking
Procedures for wrong doings and breaking policies ;Blocks and Warnings :Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a certain user from editing here in . Blocks are used to prevent further damages to the wiki community by user accounts who have seriously broken the policies. Block durations may vary, depending on the severity of the policies contravened. Ample written or verbal warnings should be given out first before employing a block, only unless the seriousness of the violation of rules demands a higher form of action other than a simple warning. This can go from a simple verbal warning to a permanent block. ::Requesting Blocks :::If a certain user thinks that another user should be blocked, they should contact an administrator. The user should give a reason, a ''specific ''reason, as to why that other user should be blocked. An administrator will then oversee and decide if the user's merit deserves such block. ::Inequitable Blocks :::Once a user is blocked (temp or permanent), the admin will monitor their pages, specifically their talk page, for a month after the block is given. If the user blocked argues that he/she doesn't deserve the block, or the admin who gave it to them was unjust, the administration team will look over all the facts and evidence and will, perhaps, hold a vote as to whether that user really deserves a block or not. If it was found out that block wasn't handed out fairly, then the team will take an appropriate action to fix it. :::A full month is given to the blocked user to argue and let his/her opinion be heard. However, if the user doesn't show hints of doing so, and a month passes by since the block was given, he/she would have to wait for a longer time (perhaps a year) before his/her arguments can be taken into consideration. ::Reasons for Blockings/Warnings :::Administrators can give out warnings and blocks to someone for different reasons: :::Valid Reasons ::::*Vandalism of the wiki ::::*Rudeness or discourtesy ::::*Personal attacks ::::*Edit or revert conflicts ::::*Harassment/bullying/intimidation ::::*Policy violation ::::*Sock puppetry ::::*Immoderate spamming ::::*Improper usernames ::::*Excessive metagaming, god modding, and using of OP stuff :::Inappropriate Reasons ::::*Disagreement with a user or administrator (unless the user is asked to stop arguing but doesn't stop) ::Offenses :::Users ::::*First Offence: First Warning (or, depending on the severity of the issue, a verbal warning may be given before the first warning) ::::*Second Offence: Second Warning (or the Final Warning, the depending on the severity of controversy) ::::*Third Offence: Temporary ban (for a week or four, depending on number of offenses already given ::::*Fourth, or further offense: Permanent block :::Sock Puppets ::::*Immediate Permanent block :Role playing is what the wiki's all about. It gives life to this community. But sometimes, users take their imagination too far on what general role playing is. Just because the world the wiki is set in is fictional doesn't mean that the real world's decorum and etiquette aren't applied anymore. The happenings in the wiki coexist with the reality right now, except of course for the fictional world our characters are part of. We also keep the wiki's role playing atmosphere at PG-13. We have a wide range of ages of users that are part of this community. In order for everyone to be comfortable and welcome in role playing, we make sure this policy is applied. :Aside that, we have rules that ensure a fair play to all the users involved. We have policies made to avoid things that are inequitable, such as metagaming, god modding, and having OP characters, weapons, and powers. :When some arguments, disputes, or debates take place, the usual outcome of those is holding a vote. Votes take place for different reasons. A user is to choose one of the given options that they will vote on, and they can give their reason/opinion for voting that particular option. In the wiki, there are votes for users that are Level Three and above, and some of rollbacks and above. But even though a certain user cannot vote, they can still leave their opinions to be heard out and be taken into consideration.